Koikiss
❝ Such is life. The hurt won’t ever go away, but I know someday it will dull, and that is enough comfort for me. Maybe in a dozen moons, we won’t be such messes, ma chérie. ❞ — Koikiss comforting Skyheart after Minnowripple's death Koikiss is a soft-spoken warrior of [[RiverClan|'RiverClan']] with an affinity for lavender. She only has one eye due to an unknown event that transpired between herself and a WindClanner nearly 10 moons ago, and after it, she's found herself more associated with flowers and nature than going outside of the clan anymore. 'Appearance' Heritage: '''Oriental Longhair '''Description: Koikiss is a chocolate calico, though she's primarily white. Tabby-patterned orange splashes patch her pelt, with smaller chocolate spots often accompanying them. She only has a singular pale blue eye, her other one being completely missing- her socket is bare, but practically no one knows it, since she has a leaf eyepatch that covers it and stuffs the space in between it and her eye socket with lavender and blue plumbago, which frequently pokes out from behind her eyepatch. The missing eye used to be orange. She doesn't let herself be seen without her eyepatch, and thinks that, without it, something is missing from her. She sees herself as once-beautiful, but no longer. Palette: : = Base (#F6F1EE) : = Tabby Patches (#D2895E, #C77E52) : = Regular Patches (#655246) : = Eye (#B1C5E7) : = Leathers (#E7A2B0) : = Eyepatch (#638963, #567656, #B8A8D9, #B1C0E7) Voice: Laurence Giroux-Do ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5KFYeyoi-Q| here] or [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esM56d52qEU| here]) Scent: Lavender and jasmine Gait: Elegant, careful strides 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Empathetic -' Koikiss has incredibly high empathy, which is why she's so involved with other's problems. She has a talent for sensing when others are upset. Along with that, she has a talent for fixing it, too, or at least trying. * '''+ Perceptive -''' She has wise insight on both emotional and high-pressure situations. She's level-headed and pacifistic, and she gives frequent advice to those who need it or ask for it. * '''± Dreamy - 'Although she's level-headed when it comes to others, she loses herself in her own thoughts often. She spaces out and stares into space because of her imagination. * '± Moralistic -''' She has very, very sharp morals that she strictly obeys. Her opinions are always led by morality and emotion first. * '''− Vengeful - 'On the down-side of her severe moral code, she has a strong sense of justice as well, and she believes in retribution. She also believes that if someone doesn't get their karma, then it should be delivered by someone's own paws with purpose. * '− High-strung -''' Her empathy is uncontrollable; as a result, everyone's emotions put her on edge and ebb into her own moods. She's frequently anxious and uncomfortable for no reason at all because of her high sensitivity. '''Likes *Flowers **She has a frequent hobby of gathering flowers and herbs. At this point, she knows RiverClan territory like the back of her paw from how often she collects flora. **Her favorite flower is lavender. She has a habit of sniffing it when she feels stressed or negative, so she always has it on paw. *Crafting **She loves creating things, whether it be weaving reeds into mats or making shells into a crown. 'Dislikes' *Swimming **While she likes the thrill of swimming, she's refrained from the activity ever since she got an eyepatch. The active waters threaten to tear it off. 'Goals' *Make welcoming gifts for every new member **This is an ever-continuing goal. She tries to make joining members, most often previous loners or rogues, feel at home when they come. *To heal **She hopes that she'll feel less terrible one day. She wishes to fully accept the death of Perchpelt and Pigeonwing. 'Fears' *People seeing her without her eyepatch **She's afraid of her eye socket being exposed. She's held ill opinion of her appearance ever since the incident, and she makes herself feel better by using her favorite flower and a leaf sling to cover her eye up. *Going outside of the clan **She doesn't like leaving RiverClan territory anymore. For this the reason is clear. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Flowerdew, Salmonscale, Poppykit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Koikit is born to Flowerdew and Salmonscale alongside her sister Poppykit. They're raised mainly by Flowerdew, since Salmonscale only gave her kits since she wanted to be a mother, and they remain platonic friends. *Her kithood is relatively uneventful. Salmonscale falls in love with a tom and they become mates, so she's raised with another parent figure as well, and loves her family very much. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Egretclaw, Unknown WindClanner, Sugarpaw Age Range: 6-12 moons *Koipaw is apprenticed to Egretclaw, a warrior who holds honor and manners in high respect. She's taught these values as if she's a royal. She also gets most of her posh language from Egretclaw, but inherited/learned her French-esque accent from her mother. *Her sister breaks her leg so badly that it puts her out of apprenticeship for a few weeks. As a result, it's revealed that she will be apprenticed later. *Koipaw goes up to the peak and meets a WindClan apprentice named Sugarpaw. She wishes to be a medicine cat apprentice, but she isn't officially one, and she begins showing Koipaw different herbs and plants. She develops a crush on Sugarpaw. *After a moon or two of bonding, Koipaw wishes to go to WindClan territory to visit Sugarpaw, and, acting on a risky desire, she does it. They spend the night in the moors. *She's woken up in the middle of the night by the grasses shaking. A dark figure emerges, and Koipaw is unable to see who it is due to the new moon and the pitch black sky. The figure tackles her and a fight ensues- Sugarpaw does nothing. After, Koipaw ends up on the ground and weak. The unknown cat targets her orange eye and mangles it. She passes out as she is maimed, and when she returns to consciousness, Sugarpaw is gone. So is her right eye. *She drags herself to WindClan and begs for help from the medicine cat, who declines because the eye mutilated was orange. She makes it back to RiverClan on a miracle and collapses at the entrance. *She stays in the medicine den as her eye heals. Ashamed and robbed of her beauty, she stuffs her eye socket with lavender and covers it with an eyepatch. She doesn't talk to her old friends or parents much, but comforts the anxious or depressed patients that visit the medicine den, and becomes a shoulder to lean on. *She becomes Koikiss for her nurturing attitude and calming presence. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: '''Paleheart, Perchpelt, Poppyfall, Skyheart, Flowerdew '''Age Range: 12-present moons * RiverClan has a battle with ThunderClan, in which her mother and sister die. She mourns profusely, but doesn't dwell on it. She focuses her existence on comforting others. * She's given an apprentice, [[Pigeonwing|'Pigeonpaw']], and she raises him like a son. * Salmonscale and his mate leave RiverClan to explore the peak, apologizing to Koikiss. She understands. She promises to visit them someday, wherever they end up. * Pigeonpaw becomes Pigeonwing. After a few moons of being a warrior, he leaves, and she believes he went missing. *She meets Perchpelt and instantly clicks with him. They become close friends and, eventually, Koikiss becomes infatuated with him. *She also meets [[Paleheart|'Paleheart']] and naturally befriends him. They become best friends over time, mutually helping each other with their problems. *Pigeonwing comes back, though this is almost at the peak of the heatwave. *The river dries up. On a patrol lead by Paleheart, they find a cave, but not without a cost- they only found it because the ground beneath them fell and revealed tunnels. Paleheart breaks his jaw in the collapse and Perchpelt is swallowed by the earth. Koikiss descends into depression and silence. *The caves are claustrophobic and dark. Koikiss instantly hates them, and so does Pigeonwing, but she tries to remain sane. They stay underground for a moon or two. *The heat declines. As a result, a monsoon moves from higher ground, flooding part of the camp and their caves- the tunnels collapse again, and this time, Pigeonwing is taken by the earth. Koikiss barely escapes with her life and the nest that she, Paleheart, and Pigeonwing shared. *She remains deep in grief. She has a few talks with Paleheart and learns how much she truly values him, and she returns to her hobby of creating bouquets for those she knows and welcoming gifts for those who are new. *Tensions with ThunderClan rise, but Koikiss doesn't see the point in it- she suggests trying to mend the break between RiverClan and everyone else. She accompanies Nectarstar on multiple patrols to other clans as an adviser. Paleheart accompanies her as well, also eventually becoming the deputy because of his many qualities and activity. *She meets Loonsight. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves (Platonic or romantic) ⦁ = Shy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Arch-nemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :"They're not bad. I'm not sure why Nectarstar insists on hating them, frankly." |-|WindClan= ::"They're cowards. I'd be ashamed to call myself one." ____ :Sugarthorn/Missing Warrior/Old flame/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% :Her lip twitches- that is all. Guess she won't talk about it. :(Unknown)/Adult/Assailant/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% :She doesn't just want their eye out. She wants them dead, whoever they are. |-|ShadowClan= :"I wish I knew some personally. Despite our alliance with them, I haven't had the pleasure." |-|RiverClan= :”almost everyone here is straight and frankly it’s exhausting” ____ :[[Paleheart|'Paleheart']]/Deputy/Best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I will always be in your debt for staying by my side for all these moons. I wish your restless, kindred spirit peace." :Koikiss smiles. She loves him platonically, and she doesn't know what she would do without him- she would probably be lost. She's thankful that he's alive. :[[Loonsight|'Loonsight']]/Senior Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"She’s... certainly something. Something good." :A smile blossoms on her face. Her eye seems brighter, and she silently reminds herself to find roses in RiverClan’s territory, somehow. :[[Pigeonwing|'Pigeonwing']]/Warrior/Son figure, best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"You left so soon, little one. StarClan must have chosen wrong." :Her voice is empty and melancholic. She wishes to see her son one more time- she didn't even get to say goodbye. :[[Perchpelt|'Perchpelt']]/Warrior/Old flame, best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I miss you so much, Coquille. Please visit me in my dreams. I've been thinking of so many things I want to tell you about." :Her eye waters and she looks down. She never expected to lose him, and though she's healing, it's hard. Some days are better than others. He hasn't visited her dreams even once. :[[Fishsprout|'Fishsprout']]/Medicine Cat/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/80% ::"I'm sorry your new life has to be this hard." :Koikiss seems apologetic, even though she has no control over the matter. Fishsprout reminds her of Pigeonwing somehow. :[[Nectarstar|'Nectarstar']]/Leader/Acquaintance/Dot Rating(s)/30% ::"... Hm." :She doesn't seem to trust her much. |-|SkyClan= :[[Noondapple|'Noondapple']]/Deputy/Acquaintance/yeet/40% ::"She looked stressed when Paleheart, Nectarstar, and I went up to the peak to offer assistance. I hope she's faring well now." |-|Outside the Clans= :Salmonscale and Leechback/Loners/Fathers/yeet ::"I miss them, but I know they left for good reason. Maybe we'll see each other again in this life." :Koikiss manages a soft, melancholy smile, and then it disappears. 'Trivia' *Along with crafting, she's good at drawing art as well, though she doesn't do it much anymore. *She knows how to write, albeit the spelling being sometimes off. *Her faith in StarClan has wavered. 'Quotes' ❝ Koikiss hated StarClan. She hated their unpredictability and how those unlucky or foolish enough to die controlled the living world. She hated how they took her sister, her mother, Pigeonwing, and Perchpelt. They weren’t right in taking any of them. “I miss him so much,” She said quietly. “I miss him so much that I’d give the only eye I have to talk to him one last time.” ❞'' — ''Koikiss to Paleheart about Pigeonwing ❝ You don't need a willow to love her. Just- StarClan, just laugh a little, like you used to. ❞ — Koikiss advising Smokestorm about Nectarstar ❝ What would your ideal death be, then? I never really planned mine out. I wouldn't ever like to die. ❞ — Koikiss to Loonsight 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Cycries Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior __NOEDITSECTION__